When Cat meets Dog
by Shazi M
Summary: Crash and Coco get a visit from Sarnie, an old friend. But when she and their other friend Danni meet for the first time, things get a little tense. And then worse when Coco is kidnapped and the two must rescue her.
1. The Letter

This story is un-finished right now but I was impatient. I was also unsure whether or not scripting it (with some of the chapter narrations between brackets []) might make it interesting, or confusing. But then that's what R&R is for, so read and enjoy peeps. But please, no spamming, flaming etc. If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't bother cause it helps no body.  
  
One quick note: Sarnie Bobcat is © to Cherie Fournier (fanfictiongoddess). And Danni Dingo is © to me, Shazi M. In case you are extremely familiar with these characters, I suggest my site "Danni's Den" (click on 'Character Profiles') might at least help make things a little clearer on my characters' backgrounds. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
When Cat, meets Dog..  
  
[In the evening summertime jungle, Crash relaxed in contentment deep within the confines off his home. He felt so soothed as he gave a loud yawn, stretched wide, and made himself gently melt into his comfortable purple couch. He closed his eyes, and let the aches of today just seep away from his tired soul. Mind you, today not much was aching. It had only been another hot, long lethargic lazy day with nothing being done. And you know what? He loved it. The skies were crystal clear all morning. And apart from the faint dots of the odd bird life gliding here and there, there was no cloud in sight. Crash smiled dreamily to himself thinking about it. Today the skies had been so clear you could've just stared plain upwards and straight into the heavens. And the coastline of N. Sanity was, as it always was: sheer perfection like the perfect postcard. It's beach, freckled with pure white sand that seemed to go out on and on for miles around this tiny island surrounded by the ideal sea: cool blue, and everlasting. It was the sort of day that was typical in the south of Australia come summertime, and yet, a day Crash could rarely stop to admire. That is, ever since the day he waged war with the immoral Doctor Neo Cortex. Crash heaved in a heavy sigh and focused up at his wooden ceiling above. Since then, he had had so many restless days. Days of endless running through the forests, completing tasks, confrontations, and narrowly avoiding death come each step of the way and all in the name of freedom. Whenever a new scheme concocted from that madman reared its ugly head and threatened all that you cherished. No, there was no time to relax with your family, or survey the beauty of Mother Nature. Since the moment that doctor flicked the switch on the evolvo-ray altering the bandicoot's genetics, nothing had ever remained the same for Crash again. He had become the hero (much to Cortex's horror), and freedom to live the easy life had become a little scarce since he chose to don such responsibilities.  
  
It had actually been about two months since he and his young sister Coco infiltrated Cortex's databanks with her laptop and put the doctor's 'then' project on ice. Crash smiled and arched his back making himself more comfortable between the cushions. This was heaven, and it was unbelievable. No signs of danger on the island, none at all. None that screamed: 'Cortex' at least. Nope, Cortex was gone it seemed. Was vanquishing all the productive data to the 'neon ray' in the doctor's labs finally the ticket for freedom? Was that maniac really gone forever? It looked kind of uncertain. But our hero refused to fret about it. Why worry he thought, and let Cortex take that as an advantage? He inhaled gently and closed his eyes to sleep. Yep, why worry? It was just Crash now. Crash, his sofa, and two months, three days of complete tranquillity.  
  
Well, today would have at least ended in tranquillity too, had it not been for a certain polar bear cub darting into the room as Crash started snoozing away. Polar growled as he looked to and fro with a blue Frisbee gripped firmly between his teeth. He was looking for a way he could escape the baby tyrannosaurus Rex who was running down the hallway in hot pursuit of his favourite toy. Rex, another one of Crash's pets, scooted into the room and sure enough made an immediate dash for the baby bear as soon as both they're eyes made contact with one another. Wasting no time at all, Polar barked and dived up onto Crash's stomach. Narrowly missing Rex's clamping jaws, but shattering the bandicoot's blissful start to the night.]  
  
Crash: (jolts up in a fright) Gah! Polar? Polar! (Pushes the bear away) Don't do that!  
  
Polar: Arf!  
  
(He falls to the floor, dropping the Frisbee on contact. He goes to retrieve it however Rex dashes in and snatches it away with his jaws. Feeling triumphant, the baby-t grunts and waves it in front of the disgruntled bear cub. Right, two can play that game. Polar growls and lunges forward sinking his teeth on it's other side. And before long the pair embraces in a tug of war. Crash grunts, rubs his chest and lifts himself up from the couch to see the scene before him.)  
  
Crash: What? (Sighs) How many times have I told you guys? No running in the house! Why are you fighting anyway? (He gets up and spots the harassed toy) Oh no not that old thing. Give it here!  
  
(He leans forward in an attempt to snatch the harassed toy from the feuding baby animals, when out of nowhere a tremendous thump catches the hapless rodent off guard as Pura the tigress cub suddenly jumps him from behind. Crash gives a loud yelp and falls forward, arms flailing madly in the air. He grunts as he lands face first on the carpet rug with an even louder thud. Coco, his bright young sister giggles as she appears from the doorway behind them.)  
  
Coco: You weren't looking. Pura was after it as well. (Crash shakes his head and holds it with his hand as he lifts himself up from the floor. He reels back in surprise as he comes face to face with a grinning tigress cub.)  
  
Crash: Pura! Why'd you have to go and do that? (He groans and rubs the back of his head.) Now I'm gonna get one of my headaches.  
  
(The little cub tilts her head. She is so very regretful for her actions that she jumps onto the top of Crash's chest, giving him a sloppy wet comforting lick. Needless to say, Crash recoils dramatically with much discomfort.)  
  
Crash: Guh! Hey! (He shudders and wipes saliva from his cheek.) Okay, that was gross! Get off me kitty!  
  
(Pura pouts and retreats off of Crash's chest feeling a little dejected from his scolding. She makes her way over to Coco who by then has completely entered the room. The tigress plonks herself down behind her 'own' master and shoots a scowl back at the crusty rat. Coco giggles and pets her kitty tenderly.)  
  
Coco: Oh she only wanted a kiss Crash. She was saying sorry.  
  
Crash: Well FYI Coco, tiger's don't kiss! They nuzzle!  
  
(A scuffle behind him takes him by surprise and he turns his head to see that his other two pets are now rolling on top of each other in the background. It seems they are still very defiant in retrieving the beloved Frisbee, which was still being clamped by both sets of teeth. Crash lets out a sigh and looks back to his sibling, who was now stroking her own pet by the chin.)  
  
Crash: Why is everyone so keen on stopping me from taking my night nap anyway?  
  
Coco: Because Crash, we only came to give you some news.  
  
(She pulls out a crumpled up wad of paper from her dungaree shorts and unfolds it, then hands it to Crash. He looks at the small imprint and then back at Coco. She has her hands on her hips. Her usual pose.)  
  
Crash: What's this?  
  
Coco: It's a letter I received this morning by e-mail so I printed it out to read later. (Points at him) Only cause you were too busy taking your usual slumber on the beach to read it.  
  
(He glances down at his slender body with a proud smile.)  
  
Crash: Got a good tan too!  
  
[He began to read the letter hurriedly. Polar and Rex, had by then given up on the Frisbee tugging game and quickened themselves over to join their masters by the sofa. Let's face it, the game was getting boring, and it was getting dark, which meant round about 'night time' for the little tearaways. But not for Crash, not right now. His deep green eyes burrowed through the small print as Polar gave a light 'yip' and leapt up onto the couch, plopping himself between his master and a nice cosy red pillow. It amused Coco to watch her brother sway slightly as the bear's intrusion displaced the thick sofa cushions underneath whilst he continued to read undisturbed. That, and of the fact that she knew of the message's sender.]  
  
Coco: I think you'll be quite surprised who wrote it. She's been away for quite some time. It's been awhile. And, well she's come to visit.  
  
(Crash darts his head up.)  
  
Crash: She? (He goes back to it again, reading it more eagerly) I haven't gotten to the end yet. I still can't tell who this is.  
  
Coco: Uh, yes, 'she'. It surprised me when I got it. It's been so long since we last saw her. In fact, I think the last time we saw her was something like.six months ago? Man, that is a long time. I wonder how she's been? Well anyway, it'll be nice to see her again. Won't it Purie? (She strokes the tuft of fur on Pura's head affectionately. The cub purrs back with pleasure.) We'll have to... (Notices Crash still reading. Polar, now lying spread out over his master's lap.) Crash, have you finished reading that yet?  
  
(After a few seconds, Crash finally lifts his snout away from the paper. A clear perplexed look across his face.)  
  
Crash: Sarnie? She's coming to visit?  
  
Coco: Yes, Sarnie Bobcat. She said she'd come round to our home tomorrow morning.  
  
Crash: Sarnie? Sarnie.Bobcat? Be here in the morning?  
  
Coco: (Sighs) Crash do you need your ears de-waxing? I meant what I said. She mentioned in the letter she's coming over to visit.  
  
Crash: But it's been ages. Why now?  
  
Coco: Well why not? (Walks over to the couch and fluffs up a tattered pillow) Besides I think it's great she's coming over. Man it's been ages since we all first met. I hope she's doing well. (She notices a guilty smile sweep across his face) What?  
  
Crash: Um, it's been ages since we cleaned up the place as well.  
  
Coco: Huh?  
  
(She looks around the room, which was now more recognisable in its actual state. There are burger boxes scattered everywhere, as well as half drunken soda cans. Not to mention the odd clod of dirt brought in from the outside by Bandicoot feet. And the odd dirty laundry was scattered around. Coco gasps completely mortified. Whilst her big brother rubs his neck very sheepishly.)  
  
Crash: Uhh you see, I've been so busy what with dealing with Cortex and all and..  
  
Coco: Crash! When was it the last time you cleaned up this front room? It's hideous! Sarnie will be here tomorrow, and this place is a complete tip! (She begins darting about, picking up as much rubbish as she can muster quickly.) And. (She picks up a dirtied grey heavy machine box by the TV) . uggh! You've spilt orange juice all over the V.C.R!  
  
Crash: Um Coco, that's not the v.c.r. That's the um.playstation.  
  
Coco: What? I could hardly recognise it! It's so filthy! Why didn't you do anything sooner?  
  
Crash: (Simply) Busy! Remember?  
  
Coco: What kind of excuse is that? (Throws her hands up in stress) Urg! Brothers. We're hardly gonna get everything clean by tonight. (Points at him) But you're gonna help me clean this up now Crash. We've gotta make good impressions for our guests! (She heads off back into the kitchen grumbling to herself and imitating her brother's voice, mocks his excuse) "I've been so busy dealing with Cortex and all that.".  
  
(Crash chuckles to himself and shakes his head.)  
  
Crash: Little sisters. (Calls after her) You should relax! Besides, you know Sarnie's never been bothered by grunge. Maybe she won't.. (Coco stomps back in with a such a scowl across her face she looks set to explode. She seizes his hand by roughly slamming a dust cloth into it, and he is caught off by her fierce expression. ).. Mind. Ok.  
  
(She leans closely to her brother's face. There is a moment of silence as she pierces him with her eyes.)  
  
Coco: We're dusting this place, now!  
  
Crash: I guess I can't argue with that. (Smiles and looks at Polar) But you know I do have a bear laying across my legs.  
  
(On hearing this, Polar yips and leaps off his lap onto the floor collecting up as many cans and crumpled up boxes as he can. Oh no Crash, this little teddy is not going to get involved thank you very much. Coco turns back at her brother, a 'now whatcha gonna do?' look upon her face, hands on her hips. He is left sitting, expressionless.)  
  
Crash: Darn.  
  
[Crash wearily stood up away from the couch and surveyed the room. Actually, on second thought, I guess you could say Coco was right. The room did look in a bit of a complete tip. Had he been a stranger the room could have looked well like it fell victim to bombing. As he glanced to his right, his sister was already scrubbing furiously away at the orange stains splattered all over their playstation. He regretfully looked at the cloth in his hands, and then walked forward to join them in the middle of the room. Idly picking up left over sweet wrappers, crumbs, the odd tiger, polar bear fluff. While she busily placed herself with most of the chores with the swift aid of their pets, he yawned loudly, stretched and brushed the cloth over every surface of the room with an effortless swoosh. Smiling sleepily, he hadn't even noticed he was knocking objects and artefacts off the mantelpiece, each and everyone one of them being saved from crashing against the floor by Polar down below, who was darting here and there at breakneck speed once he noticed with horror what the inattentive Bandicoot was doing. Three hours passed. Coco let out a sigh and lifted her head away from looking under the armchair for leftover rubbish. As her eyes glanced out through the window, into the darkness of the jungle she imagined how silent it must be outside now. That peaceful silence was suddenly broken by a rasping snore from just behind her. As she turned to look, there was her brother laying face down sprawled all over the couch. Dead to the world, cloth over his head and a snoozing bear cub laid over the back of his legs. She was about to walk over and whip his butt with her own cloth until she felt a soft prod against her leg. She looked down to see her loyal Pura mew back up at her and indicate with a nod of her head the time on the clock on the mantelpiece. It was way way waaay past midnight. Coco blinked her eyes and stretched her arms up, then let out a soft yawn and rubbed her back. It was now aching and sore from all that bending down. She looked around the room. Not a bad job done, considering she'd done most of the cleaning herself. Everything was now back the way it was, or at least, most of it on her part. She'd be sure to give her lazy brother a good lecture on 'orderliness' again tomorrow before their guest arrives. And she hadn't seen Sarnie in a long long time. Still, excitement was giving way to tiredness. It wasn't long before Coco had to let her heavy legs go, and so flopped back onto the armchair behind her, even more grateful of it being there just when she needed something soft to fall on. To fall on, close her eyes, and fade away into a deep deep sleep. Surely no one could have been more tired than her this night.] 


	2. No rest for the criminally insane

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[But nope. Coco wasn't alone. Tonight, there was another soul out there amidst the darkness who so desperately wanted sleep. Only he couldn't. Oh no, not when you're a scorned scientist hell-bent on the destruction of those who laughed at you, opposed you, even thwarted your plans in doing so for years on end. And when you have a deadline to meet way overdue from three months ago, tonight like any other night since then, was like a living hell. Tonight, time seemed to stand still for one despondent man. The nefarious Dr. Neo Cortex. He was moping over a bundle of blue prints to which were from too many of his spoiled schemes in his kitchen deep within the cold walls of Cortex Castle. From his first machine, to the most diabolical vehicle he had to date, all of them had failed. And yet he couldn't understand it. Why? How? They were brilliant, all of them. Why, he had made them himself, surely nothing should have gone wrong. They were flawless, and un-destructible and through experiment and testing he had achieved in bringing out the best of their potential. Until the very last second, the moment of truth. Just as his plans for global Armageddon would teeter over the very top of becoming a reality, miserable luck would bring that bumbling Crash Bandicoot hurtling from around the corner and in no time, smash through his latest invention with no sweat and probably even stay and watch the aftermath just to spite the Doctor.  
  
Life just wasn't fair. Cortex scrunched his eyes up and shook his head at the blue print lying on top of all the others. It had been the blue print to his beloved 'Neon Ray', his latest and probably last most diabolical weapon. It was just like its predecessors. It was all planned out, sound, the most powerful of them all, and it was ready. And just like he eventually predicted, it had suffered the same fate. It just wasn't meant to be.  
  
Then he would receive punishment from his lord and master: The Great Uka Uka. The great being he was the boss of all the baddies, the one who held the sceptre and bellowed the 'real' orders. Cortex would get 'blamed' even for his minions' mistakes and ordered to try harder. And he did, year after year. So it was no different when his latest machine went up in flames, as usual he would regretfully report his failure to his lord. Then he would move on to plan no. 184736. Only, there wasn't another plan. Cortex let out a low-spirited sigh and slumped against the back of his crooked armchair. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand whilst the other held what was his fifth mug of coffee, which he always drank to get him through the long nights. He took a sip, and made a grimace. That dopey assistant of his N.Gin made it too strong again. He placed the mug firmly back onto the table and then picked up a pencil, tapping its rubber end sharply against the kitchen desk. Nothing could possibly explain what was stirring through this perturbed man's head. He couldn't help it. And he hated it. He was supposed to be thinking of something new, more deathly, more destructive and original. Something nobody would expect. Now all he could think about was Crash's triumphant grin burning deeply into his brain, and of the wretched bandicoot's sister and friends who never faltered in assisting their hero every time whilst his own minions failed and fell around him.  
  
He clenched both his fists. All was becoming too much, no way to stop the brain talking. In sheer desperation Cortex snapped the pencil, his only outlet for anger. If only Crash were here, he was sure he could strangle him with his bare hands. He could scream only he'd only wake up the rest of the castle, and right now he just couldn't be bothered with all the fuss. He just had to accept his failures and think ahead for the next time. But he just couldn't. There was nothing left, no ideas, not even a hint of imagination. And it was torture, sheer torment. After spending twelve hours without talking or shouting at someone, at least to let off some steam. It was almost becoming downright unbearable. Feeling helpless he let himself slump his head back and let out a long melancholy sigh.  
  
After a little moment of silence, he looked sorrowfully out towards the window, into the night.]  
  
Cortex: It's finally happened. I've finally lost my many ways into taking down those infernal rodents.  
  
(And as he speaks, Tiny Tiger is nipping quietly into the room. It seems the doctor isn't the only person up tonight. Although the look on Tiny's face wasn't that of grief, instead, this ferocious, pea-brained, bandicoot- munching kitty that was once an intelligent young anthro tiger seemed quite happy to walk obliviously through Cortex's working space clothed tightly in his 'Percy Platypus' jimmy jams and puffy nightcap that kept him snug in the night like a baby. It wasn't until the Doctor let out a disgruntled 'ahem' at this intrusion, and alert Tiny who stopped in his tracks and began to look around anxiously.)  
  
Tiny: Where funny gritty noise coming from?  
  
(As he turns around he notices Cortex still leant back on his chair none too pleased, and with his arms folded.)  
  
Tiny: (Unfazed by Cortex's stare) oh, hello master Cortex. Sorry. At first Tiny thought castle was settling. (After a pause) Ay, why not master in bed like other minions?  
  
Cortex: Because, your master is thinking! Unlike some. Anyway why aren't you in your bed?  
  
Tiny: Tiny thirsty!  
  
(He ambles over to the fridge)  
  
Cortex: Well hurry up, thanks to you I'm wasting precious time.  
  
Tiny: (Sincerely) Tiny sorry.  
  
Cortex: Well at least you get to rest don't you? Do you have any idea how I keep this castle running? Spending hours up all night working out my plans for world domination. (He sneers) And for that bandicoot's demise. Ooooh. That would be the greatest paycheck of all. Imagine, my greatest enemy dangling on the end of his pitiful rope. Begging for his life, squirming helplessly as I cut away his only life support.  
  
Tiny: (peeks his head out holding a milk carton from the fridge) But master. Tiny not hear of new plan for months. What is new plan?  
  
(The Doctor looks away ashamedly and sinks back into his chair. That question couldn't have been any more damning.)  
  
Cortex: There is no new plan Tiny. That's why you haven't heard of anything. (He groans and rubs his temples) Oh what am I doing wrong?  
  
Tiny: Is master Cortex not feeling well?  
  
(He slams the fridge door shut with his foot and starts to pull the carton open, with great difficulty. Cortex just stares wistfully out of the window once again.)  
  
Cortex: Just feeling a little set back, I can assure you. I could have created hundreds of things for Uka Uka by now. But how can I make time for it since I decreed war on that insipid rodent and his sister? Day and night, for four long years I've had to think of a way to prevent the Bandicoot from sidetracking me from my goal. To think, he was my second creation. I gave him strength, enhanced his natural skills, and promised him ultimate power and the chance to become my first major general in my war against the main land. And he turned it down. To become: The 'Hero'. He has no idea that if it wasn't for me, he would never have benefited for the being that he is today. Most of the creatures I handled were helpless, pathetic. No trace of intellect in their tiny skulls. I changed that with the aid of my glorious evolvo-ray. But I guess I should have known intelligence would eventually lead to freewill. Now it seems I'm stuck with the dumb ones, which is a pity because you were once a bright young creature Tiny. Before I got a hold of you, you had a healthy spirit, and above all you were headstrong. But the most important thing was that I didn't find it hard to persuade you at all. In fact you were quite willing to betray your fellow rebel friends at Nitrus Brio's base, and join my forces. How ironic then, that instead of boosting your intellect like the vortex with the steroids I gave you to increase your strength and knowledge, they in fact diminished almost every cell in your brain. You're just hired muscle now. Just like the rest of them.  
  
Tiny: Yes! Tiny strong!  
  
(He proceeds to pry open the milk carton with his teeth now.)  
  
Cortex: Crash, and all those other ungrateful beasts have a lot to thank me for. If I had only found a way to take back free will from my creations I would surely be living a different life compared to this hell. (He turns himself back in towards his table, to his blueprints, his failure.) Now all I have to look forward to is that same sinking feeling I'll get when that walking disaster comes trouncing round the corner. With his sister, who must assume she's cleverer than me, and have the gall to suck every ounce of artificial intelligence stored into my Rays and machines, thus ruining all my hard work!  
  
(He slams a fist hard on to the table, scattering some of the blue prints everywhere. Tiny upon hearing the thud jumps and immediately hides the carton behind his back.)  
  
Tiny: Tiny is listening. Honest master. Tiny not paying too much attention in opening stupid milk box.  
  
(Cortex lets out a faint sigh and covers his lowered eyes with his hand.)  
  
Cortex: I fear I have finally gone stale. I'm out of gas.  
  
Tiny: But Cortex, we run on electric.  
  
Cortex: No Tiny, that's not what I mean.  
  
Tiny: Ohhh, Cortex need Tiny to help fix broken down car?  
  
Cortex: Ugh, No Tiny! I mean that I've been having a hard time, with everything. And I need. 'Something'. 'Anything'.  
  
Tiny: Oh, ok.  
  
(There is a small pause. He then spreads his arms out open, carton in one hand.)  
  
Tiny: Does master Cortex need hug?  
  
(Cortex immediately shoots up from the table in a torrent of rage.)  
  
Cortex: No you imbecilic pussycat! Have you not been listening this whole time?? What I truly NEED is a more convincing, conniving plan to lure those decrepit furballs to their fate so I can carry on! To rid them of existence and from therefore spoiling anymore of my plans!! (To himself) There just has to be someway, surely a way in which I haven't tried before.  
  
(He doesn't realise Tiny has resumed wrestling with the carton. He begins pacing behind his desk.)  
  
Cortex: A way, a certain way in which, I can get around the problem. A backdoor if you will. And a plan, of taking as much information from the coots away instead of always, having it 'taken'. A plan, where even if the Bandicoots find out, cannot stop.  
  
Tiny: Milk box won't open for Tiny.  
  
(With a grunt, Tiny finally breaks the seal open in a his tremendous strength. In a whoosh all of the contents flail wildly over himself, the table, the blueprints, and on the Doctor himself who merely stops in his tracks, soaked all the way through (It was a big carton of milk!), and staring bleakly at the tiger as if, knowing his terrible luck that was going to happen.)  
  
Cortex: Thank you Tiny. As usual your reputation precedes you. Not only am I out of ideas, de-graded by my boss, out of work, and my documents spoiled. I'm also going to smell like sour cream.  
  
(The hulking tiger blushes, saturated in milk, and as guilty as heck.)  
  
Tiny: Oopsies. Tiny don't know own strength.  
  
Cortex: Oh that's ok, because you don't know anything. (Rises from the table still soaking) And neither does your minion friends. Like I mentioned before, I have to keep hold of all the dim-witted fools. But the smarter ones? Oh no, they have to get away from me, every time! (He grips his saturated cloak firmly with controlled rage) That Crash Bandicoot, his goody-goody friends, and his know-it-all sister! Oh how I hate what she did to my beloved machines.  
  
Tiny: Dr Cortex need to rest.  
  
Cortex: (sharply) I don't need to rest and I don't want any more suggestions from you! What I need to do is to find out some way of getting all that I lost, back! I want revenge! I want to get my own back on them. I need to think! Even if it means thinking like a Bandicoot!  
  
Tiny: You want to think like a ban-di-coot? Like the she-ban-di-coot?  
  
Cortex: (looks up) Yes, if I can think like the enemy I could spot their- (A pause) To think like the 'she' bandicoot? Coco Bandicoot?  
  
Tiny: I dunno. (Chuckles like a moron) I forgot what I just said.  
  
Cortex: You said Coco Bandicoot, the brains of Crash's do-goody team!  
  
Tiny: Ooh, Coco very brainy!  
  
(Cortex narrows his eyes. He begins to ponder back and forth once again.)  
  
Cortex: Well of course she is! Like I stated before she's the brainiest of the duo. What with all those gadgets she uses to invade my database whilst her brother distracts me with his muscle-bound antics. The little jerk.  
  
(He sits back down deep in thought. Tiny, being the cat that he is rolls up his sleeves and licks off some milk still seeping into the fur on his arms.)  
  
Tiny: Mmmm, milk good.  
  
Cortex: That pink thing I've always seen her with. That laptop. She carries that around with her everywhere. Surely that's where she gets all her information, her knowledge. That's how she and her brother are always one step ahead of me.  
  
(Tiny lets out a belch, clearly not listening. He blushes like an infant and holds his mouth.)  
  
Tiny: 'Scusies.  
  
Cortex: A laptop could contain anything. From bios, graphs, charts, strategies, diaries to personal information. Imagine if I got a hold of hers. I bet I would get everything I need to know about those two. (Chuckles to himself) Think like Coco Bandicoot. If I was probably her I'd- (Stands up) That's it! (He begins to walk around in a hurry, picking up his cluttered papers from everywhere) Tiny! Stop bathing yourself and get up off your behind.  
  
Tiny: Does Tiny have to get up? Tiny starting to stink of cheese.  
  
Cortex: Yes, well listen up. I believe I may have just found the perfect way into snaring those Bandicoots for the final time.  
  
Tiny: Tiny listening.  
  
Cortex: I want you and Komodo Joe to meet me at my quarters straight away at the stroke of dawn. The earlier the better  
  
Tiny: But master, it nearly dawn already.  
  
Cortex: Well then thank the stars I found a plan at last. Plus I don't have to wait too long.  
  
Tiny: Ah huh. Wait for what?  
  
Cortex: Tomorrow morning, I want you and Komodo Joe to pay a certain young girl a little visit.  
  
Tiny: Huh? What Tiny do then master Cortex?  
  
Cortex: (grins evilly) Do what you do best by your own manners of persuasion to bring her here. They'll be a lot of fuss surely, but don't stop for anyone or anything.  
  
Tiny: (thinking this through slowly) Yah.  
  
Cortex: Her brother will obviously come to her rescue. Only he won't be able to do anything. (Chuckles with relish) Just imagine, all her knowledge being used as a weapon against him. I'll get all my lost data back! And considering she can't be there to help him this time, I bet he'd feel... rather lost without her.  
  
(He cackles loudly, unable to hold in the excitement.)  
  
Tiny: Uh, Tiny still thinking of what you said last.  
  
Cortex: You'll hear of the rest when you see me in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me (he picks up all the papers and makes his way to the door) I must go and think of this very carefully. I can't afford any more flaws, not like last time. (Smiles) Good night Tiny, I'm sure you were a real 'gem' to talk to.  
  
(Still scoffing quietly to himself, he opens the door to exit, which creaks alerting Tiny of his departure.)  
  
Tiny: Oh, is master going out to get some milk too? Tiny need it for breakfast cereal tomorrow morning. (The door slams shut).Uh, nevermind. 


End file.
